


Shouldn't Tell

by OverthinkingAntagonizing



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverthinkingAntagonizing/pseuds/OverthinkingAntagonizing
Summary: Dave has trouble getting up in the morning.Is it even morning?Dave has trouble getting up always.





	Shouldn't Tell

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot about Dave and his digesting of his past.

You can't get up. Your throat is clogged and you can't handle seeing anyone or they'll ask you what's wrong.  
Nothing's fucking wrong.  
God, you can't- why the fuck- why do you care?? Why do you wish he was here, even if it's just because you want to beat him to the ground? He TORTURED you- he put you through things no one else even GETS- but you want to just talk to him and fuck what shade of messed up is this, because the messed up pile just keeps on growing.  
You feel a tug on your blanket, and all at once it's pulled off. The mayor is there, struggling to hold it above the dirty floor with his tiny hands.  
"not now bro im not feeling it today"  
He gives you a concerned look, and orders you to take some cans and follow him. You would make a look that says exactly what you think about getting up, but you know your glasses will hide it. Besides, can town is ironic. You can't miss this opportunity.  
You get up.  
He runs out of the room, blanket in hand.  
Your feet are numb. You rock back and forth a little on them, trying to get them to regain feeling.  
You follow the mayor.  
He's already at can town, busying Karkat with hanging your blanket as a city-wide rain protection to allow the citizens of can town to enjoy all days outside.  
"hey i need that"  
Karkat sticks his tongue out. "WELL TOO BAD. ALCHEMISE YOURSELF ANOTHER ONE, NOOKSUCKER. HEY, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? WHAT THE FUCK'S WRONG, YOU LOOK LIKE A MESS."  
"what nothing's wrong man im same as ever"  
"BULL. SHIT. YOU'RE BROODING. WHAT HAPPENED?"  
"nothing happened ok just thinking about some stuff"  
Karkat turns to the mayor and gives him a doubtful stare. "CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS GUY? DAVE. COME ON."  
You stay silent for a moment. Fuck it. It's ironic to be sincere.  
"is it that obvious"  
"HELL YEAH. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG."  
"nothing really ive just been thinking about our session and about our guardians and-"  
Fuck. You can't tell him. If you could tell it to anyone, it's to the robot of a man himself. And he's dead.  
"i just miss my friends you know"  
"AH, THAT'S ALL? DOUCHE, YOU'LL SEE THEM SOON. JUST LET IT GO, THIS PROBLEM WILL LITERALLY SOLVE ITSELF WHILE YOU IGNORE IT. JUST COME HERE, WE NEED YOUR TIME-TRAVELLY EXTRA HANDS TO STABILIZE THIS TOWER OR IT'S GONNA FALL."  
Fuck. Maybe you'll tell him tomorrow. Yeah. Definitely tomorrow.  
"sure thing man just let me make the hop-"  
"yo"  
"sup"  
You, you and you get to work.


End file.
